New Girl In Town
by lita4277
Summary: What Happens When Chibs Brings Someone From Quinn's Past To The Clubhouse While Quinn Is In Town?
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN BILLIE. JUST A SHORT CHAPTER TO START WITH. LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SET DURING SEASON 5.

Billie was annoyed. Moving here had seemed like a good idea at the time. But now that she was here she wasn't so sure. It was a smaller town then she was used to. As she pulled into the gas station to get her smokes, She heard the roar of bikes.

As she was walking outside, someone body slammed her. Billie's eyes flashed as she picked up her bag. " Maybe next time you should watch where your going." She told the stranger.

He raised an eyebrow. " Nice vest. What does SAA stand for? Stupid ass asshole? And your parents must have liked you that much if they named you Chibs" Billie said crossing her arms.

His mouth almost dropped to the ground. "What? Was i talking to fast for you? That's ok. I can do it in sign language." Billie lifted her hand and flipped him off. That time his jaw did hit the floor and several people behind him on bikes cracked up.

As Billie climbed in her car and drove away, He was still staring at her. She flipped him off again. As she pulled into her drivewway, a bike pulled up behind her. "Wow. stalkery much?" She asked him as she walked to her front door.

As she slipped in the house and tried to close the door, he stuck a booted foot in the way. Sarah opened the door and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " We gonna have a problem here? " She asked him.

He shook his head. " I just wanted to be the first one to offically welcome you to charming." He said, leaning aganist the door frame and crossing his arms. " Congrats. Now you wanna get off my property?" She asked him, glaring at him.

Chibs just looked at her. "I came to invite you to a party. You can follow me if you wanna go." Billie raised an eyebrow. "And why would i wanna go anywhere with you?" Chibs shrugged. "Moving's stressful. You need to relax?" Billie sighed. What kinda party is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You are such a girl. You look fine. Do you wanna go or what?" Bille shoved him outside and slammed her door shut and walked to her car. " I'll follow you." She said as she slid in her car. "That might not be such a good idea. These parties tend to get out of control. Best we ride together." He said opening her door and taking her keys. As they rode to the party, Billie was suddenly feeling that this wasn't a good idea. At all.

CHIBS WON THREE TO TWO. IN MY STORY CHIBS IS DIVORCED. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT MY MUSE LEFT ME. I'LL FIND THE BITCH DON'T WORRY.


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN BILLIE. I CRIED DURING THE FIGHT SCENE ON SONS. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE OPIE? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY

As Billie walked into the clubhouse, She saw half dressed women everywhere. She was starting to think coming here had been a bad idea. Everywhere she looked, men were grabbing at the half naked women. Some of them were in the middle of lewd acts.

Just as Billie was about to walk out the door, Chibs walked up behind her and flung an arm over her shoulder and led her to the bar. As Billie sat there, she took a look at the crowd. Billie felt her heart stop. Jumoing off the stool she pushed her way through the crowd. Tapping the blond on the shoulder she motioned for her to leave. The guy she was with turned around in suprise.

Billie lifted her hand and slapped him full force across the face. The party screeched to a halt. Quinn smirked. " Awwww. You remembered that i like it rough. " He said blowing Billie a kiss. "Quinn! Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you since we were seventeen." Billie said giving him a hug. Clay walked over. " Everything ok here?" He asked. " Yeah. It's fine. Just a couple old friends catching up." Quinn told him. The music restarted and everyone went back to what they were doing. Quinn pulled Billie outside to catch up, leaving Chibs standing there in confusion.

20 MINUTES LATER.

Quinn and Billie were still outside. Chibs was starting to get antsy. He brought Billie here so he could get to know her. She made him curious. He had never met a woman that wasn't climbing all over him once she saw his cut. She had even flipped him off twice. He wanted to know how she knew Quinn.

Did they used to date? All these thoughts were running through his head about how they knew each other. Chibs decided to go outside and see what was going on. As he walked outside he felt his heart drop. Billie and Quinn were sitting on the bench talking. They were sitting very close and Quinn had his arm around Billie. Billie threw her head back and laughed at whatever Quinn had just said. Chibs turned around and walked back inside and grabbed the first croweater he saw and they made their way to his room.

SAME TIME AS CHIBS WATCHING THEM.

"Oh my god. I almost forgot about that night. We almost got arrested. I still don't know how you managed to convice the cop not to arrest us." Billie told him. Quinn smirked. " I will be taking that secret to my grave." He said taking a pull of his beer. "So what are you doing in charming?" He asked her.

Billie shrugged. "Seemed like a good place to start over. You know what my parents are like. You meet them several times." Billie said, pulling her legs up to her chest. "I know that face. What happened?" Quinn said throwing a arm around her shoulders. Billie shrugged. "Same shit as when we were growing up." Quinn sighed. "You want me to go fuck them up?"

Billie threw her head back and laughed. "As much as i would love that, i think it would cause more problems then it would solve. I should go find Chibs. He's probably wondering where i am and how we know each other." Billie said jumping off the bench. "You coming back in?" Quinn stood up. "Might as well help you find him. They can get a little rowdy. " Quinn said as they walked to the clubhouse.

Billie looked through the crowd for Chibs and didn't see him. "Maybe he's in his room." Quinn said, walking over to Tig. Tig and Quinn had a conversation that Billie couldn't hear over the music.

When Quinn came back he looked pissed. Quinn practically dragged her outside and over to his bike. " What's going on?" Billie asked as Quinn got on his bike. "Chibs is in his room." Billie raised an eyebrow. " And?" She asked him. "And what? " Quinn asked her. " What is he doing?" Quinn sighed. " He's not alone." Billie raised an eyebrow. "He's with a whore isn't he?" Billie asked him. Quinn nodded. Billie got on the back of his bike and said " Take me home." Quinn started his bike and peeled off.

BILLIE'S HOUSE

As Billie and Quinn walked in her house, He saw all the boxes everywhere. "Wow. You have alot of stuff. " Quinn said as he sat down on the couch. Billie walked over to the freezer and pulled out a bottle of vodka and walked over to the couch. "Well i see some things never change." He said as she took a huge pull of vodka. Billie let out a snort and passed the bottle to Quinn.

Quinn took a pull from the bottle. "That's what happens when you live with people that care more about things then their own daughter. Why didn't you take me with you when you left? You know i would have went with you. Instead you left me with people that didn't care about me." Quinn turned to her. "I wanted to take you with me. I even went to your house to ask you. Your dad answered the door. He said that you were out and that you never wanted to see me again." Quinn told her. Billie sighed. "I shouldn't be suprised. They were always trying to run my life." Billie said as she took another huge pull from the bottle.

By now, Billie was pretty wasted. She always was a lightweight. "They knew how i felt about you." Billie said pulling her feet under her and laying her head on Quinn's shoulder. "They also knew how i felt about you." Quinn told her, prying the bottle out of her hand and putting it on the table next to him. "How you felt about me? What are you talking about?" Billie asked. "I knew how you felt about me back then. You were in love with me." Billie's head shot off Quinn's shoulder and she looked at him with wide eyes.

" How did you know?" She asked him. "You remember the night we got drunk the night before i left?" Quinn asked her. "Barely." Billie told him. " Well that night we got loaded on vodka and right before you passed out, You looked at me and told me i was the sweetest guy you had ever known and that you loved me."

Billie Looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What you didn't know was i told you that i loved you back. but by the time i looked down, You had passed out. I thought you had heard me and had decided that you didn't love me after all. " A tear slipped down Billie's cheek. "Why are you telling me this now?" Billie whispered.

Quinn wiped the tear away. "I never thought i would see you again. I went back to your parents house last week. They told me that you moved away. They wouldn't tell me where you went. It ripped my heart out. Then you walked into the clubhouse and slapped me. I had never been so happy to be slapped before, because it was you slapping me." Quinn told her brushing a lock of her deep red hair behind her ear.

Billie was shocked into slience. Then she did the one thing that she had wanted to do for ten years. She leaned in and kissed Quinn deeply. Quinn pulled her onto his lap and ran his hands all over her body. Billie unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his chest. Quinn stood up and Billie wrapped her legs around his waist. Quinn broke the kiss. " Where's the bedroom?" Billie kissed his jaw. " Top of the stairs. First door on the right. " Quinn carried Billie up the stairs and kicked the door shut behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

DEAR MAKE NO EXCUSES,

SINCE YOU ARE SO MUCH OF COWARD THAT YOU TURNED OFF YOUR PM'S, I DECIDED TO MESSAGE YOU THIS WAY. HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU UNDERCUT THE EFFORT I PUT INTO WRITING. IS THIS WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR SPARE TIME? LOOK AT STORIES SO YOU CAN FIND MISTAKES AND THEN BE A TOTAL BITCH TO PEOPLE THAT HAVE THE COURAGE TO DO WHAT YOU DON'T? TO WRITE STORIES AND LEAVE THEM POSTED? WHO MADE YOU THE JUDGE OF MY WRITING OR ANYONE ELSE'S? THE FACT THAT I HAVE THE BALLS TO ACTUALLY WRITE? BY THE WAY, I DON'T CARE IF YOU L IKE MY STORIES OR NOT IN YOUR REVIEW. BECAUSE I'M DOING WHAT YOU WON'T OR CAN'T. WRITING. SO THINK ABOUT THAT THE NEXT TIME YOU PUT SOMEONE DOWN. IF YOU HAD READ ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES YOU WOULD KNOW I DON'T CARE MUCH FOR BULLIES. AND THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE. A BULLY. SO FROM NOW ON MAYBE YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOURSELF WHERE I'M CONCERED. AND BTW, I LIKE BOYS NAMES FOR GIRLS.


	4. Chapter 4

I WILL NOT BE REMOVING THE LAST CHAPTER. HAD ENOUGH, YOU ALSO MISSED THE PART WHERE SHE SAID THAT SHE PULLED HER STORIES BECAUSE PEOPLE SHE HAD SENT NASTY REVIEWS TO DID THE SAME TO HER. I ONLY OWN BILLIE.

Billie groaned as she woke up with a pounding headache and a heavy arm across her waist. Looking over, she saw that Quinn had stayed. Last night was fuzzy to her but she remembered everything. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop loving Quinn when he left. wiggling under his arm so she could go to the bathroom, His arm tightened around her. "Where are you going?" He asked, his voice rough from sleep. "Bathroom." Billie said still trying to get out of the bed.

Quinn llifted his arm off her and rolled on his back. "Hurry back. i got plans for you today." Quinn told her as she practically ran to the bathroom. As Billie walked out of the bathroom she saw that Quinn had gotten dressed. " Suddenly i feel very underdressed. What's going on?" She asked as she pulled on some clothes. "Club called. They need me to take care of something." Billie looked upset. "Alright. I'll just start unpacking untill you get back i guess." Quinn walked over and laid a quick kiss on her lips. "When i get back in a few hours i'll help you." He said grabbing her ass and giving it a good squeeze before he left.

Three hours later, Billie had unpacked almost everything when the door flew open and Quinn walked in almost coveed in blood. Billie hadn't even heard his bike pull up. " Oh my god." Billie said as she ran over to him. " What happened to you?" She said grabbing his face. "It's not my blood." He told her as he walked into the living room. "Are you sure?" She asked him as she led him upstairs to the shower. "I'm sure." He told her. "Ok. You shower and i'll try to find something for you to wear." She told him as she started the shower. Billie walked back to her room and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top that an old boyfriend had left behind and went and put them on the counter.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the counter. After a few minutes the water shut off and Quinn came downstairs not to long after that. "So what happened? Who's blood was that?" She asked him. "I know you're new to this whole club thing. So i'm gonna tell you how it works. Club business is club business. If you're not a member, It's up to your husband or your old man to tell you what he wants you to know. So i'll tell you who's blood it is. It's the blood of a child molester slash murderer who thought he could keep doing that in charming. I caught him with a twelve year old. Luckily i got there before he did anything to her. She's safe and he will never hurt anyone again." Billie stood there in shock.

Quinn walked over and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "This goes without saying but i'm gonna say it anyway. You know you can't tell anyone what i just told you. " Billie nodded. "You have to help me with those boxes. I can't lift them." Billie said jumping off the counter and walking over to the boxes. "Please be careful when you put them on the table. They're fragile. " Billie told him. Quinn lifted the boxes on the table and ripped the tape off so Billie could unpack them. When they were finally done, It was fully dark outside. Billie stood up and did a full body stretch. She had used muscles today that she hadn't used in a while. And judging from the way Quinn was looking at her, her day wasn't over yet. Billie let out a squeal of suprise as Quinn threw her over his shoulder and practically ran up the stairs.

THE NEXT DAY

"So how long are you here for?" She asked him as they lay in bed after a morning romp. " I know what a Nomad is." She told him when he looked at her in suprise. "A few more days i think. They need me here until the end of the week." Billie looked at him. "And when will you be back?" She asked. Quinn pulled her closer to him. "I'm not sure. But now that i have you back in my life i have an idea. I've never asked anyone this. Why don't you come with me? The guys i ride with won't say anything about it. I'm the president." He told her. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I haven't ridden bitch since you got that bike in high school. And what would i do when you're on a job? Hide in a motel room like a dirty secret?" She asked him.

He lifted her up onto his lap, spanking her in the process. "You are not my dirty little secret. You would stay in the clubhouse while i'm on a job." He told her. "What about my house? " She reminded him. "I'm sure Tara wouldn't mind keeping an eye on it. She and Jax live a couple blocks over." He told her running an hand down her leg. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" She asked him. "It's the best idea. And you know why? Cause it's my idea." He told her smugly. "Oh for crying out loud. You've had that line since high school. That's what got us arrested." She reminded him. Quinn let out a loud bark of laughter. " Yeah, but it was fun." He told her. "That's true. " Billie said as she got up and pulled on a Quinn's shirt and walked downstairs to grab a bottle of water.

Quinn walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what do you say?"He said kissing her neck. Billie moaned lightly. "Why not? Might be fun." She said as she tunred around and pulled him in for a kiss. Billie let out a loud giggle as she felt the shirt being pulled over her head.

A/N- WE ARE NOW ENTERING A/U. I KNOW THE GUYS DON'T REALLY TELL CLUB BUSINESS TO THE OLD LADIES, BUT I WANTED TO SHOW THAT QUINN TRUSTS HER WITH HIS LIFE. AND I KNOW NOMADS DON'T BRING THEIR OLD LADIES WITH THEM, BUT TRUST ME. I HAVE A REASON FOR HIM TAKING HER WITH HIM. YOU'LL SEE WHY SOON.


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN BILLIE. I SWEAR THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CHIBS STORY, BUT AFTER I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER I DECIDED THAT THERE ARE BARELY ANY QUINN STORIES AND I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE ONE FOR AWHILE. EVER SINCE I READ LITTLE TALKS. IT'S A GOOD STORY. GIVE IT A READ. I REFUSE TO WASTE ANYMORE ENERGY ON THE NASTY THINGS PEOPLE SAY WHEN THEY REVIEW. IF YOU READ MY STORY AND DON'T LIKE IT, THEN MOVE ON.

"So, where are we going?" Billie asked Quinn as they stopped for gas. "Arizona. We gotta meet up with Jack and Paul first. They should be here by now." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and went inside the gas station.

As Quinn walked out of the gas station with two bottles of water, He saw that Billie wasn't alone. Some guy in a bmw had pulled up to get gas and was trying to hit on her. He could see Billie's eye light up in relief as he got closer. As she tried to walk around the guy to get to him, the guy reached out and smacked her ass. Billie froze and Quinn saw red. Billie spun around fast as a snake and kicked the guy square in the nuts, dropping him to his knees.

Quinn smirked as the guy twitched in pain on the ground. Damn he was happy he brought her with him. He had missed her while they were apart. He still didn't know the whole story though and he was damn sure gonna find out.

Once they finally reached Arizona, Billie was ready to pass out. She hadn't rode bitch in years and she was beyond sore. All she wanted was food a bathroom and a bed. As Billie dozed off she had no way of knowing that she was very close to her past and it was gonna come back to haunt her. And no one was getting away unscathed. The next thing Billie knew, The bed had dipped and Quinn pulled her to her side and kissed her forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

2 MONTHS LATER

Billie had never been so relaxed in her life. They were currently in vegas and Quinn had given her a huge stack of money and dropped her off at the Rio hotel while he was on a job. He told her to pamper herself and get a room. She had just gotten a hour long massage that has turned her bones to jelly and she was now shopping for a new bikini. All she wanted to do now was lay out in the sun and take a dip. Her heart stopped when she walked around a corner and saw her sister. Luckily she hadn't been spotted so she quickly backtracked and practically ran back to her room.

When she got to her room, As soon as she shut the door she slid down to the floor with tears streaming down her face. Seeing her sister had brought it all back. Why was she here? Billie had barely gotten away the first time. If they found her she knew she would never get away again. Billie didn't want to call Quinn but she knew she had no choice. Pulling out her phone and dialing him, She waited untill she heard him answer and said "Rooom 1147 at the Rio. Please hurry." Then she hung up. Now it was only a matter of time before he got here and found out the truth. She prayed that they would both survive what was coming. She knew there was only one way out of this.

Quinn knocked on the door and it flew open and Billie almost pulled his arm off as she yanked him inside. Billie went back to her pacing and muttering to herself. Quinn looked on in concern and finally had enough after five minutes. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to the couch. He sat down next to her and rubbed small circles on her back to help her calm down. " Tell me what happened." He almost begged. He had never seen Billie act like this and he was getting very nervous.

Billie took a deep breath. The time had come to tell Quinn exactly what had happened when he left. She knew he was going to be majorly pissed off. "My parents set me up on a blind date to try to make me forget about you. They said they were tired of me moping around about a guy that left years ago and clearly wasn't coming back. He was the son of one of their friends. Everything was going great. Then out of nowhere while we were driving home, he pulled into an empty parking lot. All of a sudden my door was ripped open and i was pulled out of the car by gunpoint. On the way to whereever they were taking me, They told me my parents had basically sold me to someone that they owed millions of dollars to. They also told me everything the guy would do to before he killed me. Things that made my skin crawl and i managed to wrestle the gun away from the guy that was next to me and i killed him and the guy driving. I left New York that night by bus and bought a map and picked a town i knew my parents would never look for me. But then we came to Vegas and i think my parents are here with my sister. They never let her go anywhere alone. She's basically a prisoner. "

Quinn sat there perfectly still. Suddenly he Jumped off the couch and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He had to get out of there before he took his anger out on Billie. He knew her home life was bad, but he never in his wildest dreams thought her parents would seel her to a guy that would brutally rape her then kill her just because they owed him millions of dollars. She was their daughter. They were supposed to protect her. Instead they tried to feed her to the wolves. They didn't know it yet, but they were dead. Quinn pulled out his cell phone and call the President of the new york chapter. When they died, Quinn was going to be the last thing that they ever saw. He was going to save Billie and her sister.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I ONLY OWN BILLIE, CRYSTAL, JOHN AND JACK. IT'S KINDA SHORT I KNOW. BUT I'M ON SOME PAIN KILLERS AND IF I WROTE ANYMORE IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE CAUSE THEY'RE KICKING IN. I HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW BETA NOW, SO I WON'T BE MAKING ANY MORE MISTAKES.

Billie was doing yoga and it was the hottest thing Quinn had ever seen. He was the hardest he had ever been in his life and was two seconds away from jumping her. As she got into the dolphin pose and let out a loud moan, Quinn couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder and raced to the bedroom with a giggling Billie spanking his ass.

As they lay in bed covered in sweat smoking Quinn turned to her and said " You know we have to go to texas right?" Billie's face paled and she nodded. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. " He said rubbing her knee. Billie blew out a stream of smoke. "It's not me i'm worried about. I'm worried about Crystal. When i was there, they didn't really pay attention to her. Now that i'm gone i'm worried what they're doing to her." Billie said laying her head on his shoulder.

Quinn wrapped a massive arm around her. "I son't know what to tell you. As soon as we get to town we'll find her." He said as Billie got up and pulled on jeans and a shirt. "Where are you going?" He asked her. "I wanna leave for texas now. All i can do is think about what she's going through." Quinn got up and got dressed. "We leave in twenty minutes." He told her.

AUSTIN, TEXAS.

Billie let out a shudder as they pulled into a motel. They were a few miles from her parents house. It was too late to go there now so the plan was to grab Crystal when she went to the store. Hopefully she kept to the same schedule. If not, then Billie had no idea how to get to her without going to the house. If she did that, She'd be exposing herself to her parents which was not something she wanted to do, but she would if she had no other choice. As John walked back with their room keys, Billie had a feeling her time in Texas was not going to end well.

THE NEXT DAY

Billie and Quinn had decided that he wasn't going to go with her. Instead she was stuck with Jack. He was a pretty nice guy. He didn't look like an outlaw biker. Which is why Quinn sent him with her instead of John. John was bald and had a huge tattoo on his head. That would draw attention to her which was something she was trying to avoid. As they walked into the store, Billie walked up to the counter. The woman at the counter turned around and dropped the dress she was hanging up and let out a loud scream. "Be quiet! " Billie hissed. The woman kept screaming so Billie slapped her across the face to shut her up. "Are you trying to tell the whole town i'm here?" She snapped. Crystal shook her head. "Everyone thinks you're dead. The guy you were with that night? His car crashed and burned. Mom and Dad had a small service for you. Where the hell have you been?" Crystal demanded.

Billie crossed her arms. "You have no idea at all do you? They basically sold me to some guy cause they didn't wanna pay him what they owed him. On the way to his house i got away. I had to kill two guys to do it." Billie explained. Crystal's face went pale. "I was in Vegas. I saw you. " Billie said, Leaning on the counter. "Thought i'd come back and get you out of here before they send you to him to pay their debt. " Billie said. "You're too late. They already sent me to him. " Crystal held up her left hand and showed Billie the huge rock. "I didn't wanna marry him. I was forced into it." Crystal said when she saw the fury on Billie's face. Billie tured to Jack. "Call Quinn. NOW." Billie walked over and flipped the sign to closed and locked the door while jack was on the phone.

"Do you wanna stay married to him?"Billie asked as they sat down. Crystal shook her head. "He said if i ever leave him he'll hunt me down and kill me." Billie's blood boiled. Before she could do anything Quinn suddenly appeared in front of her. He lifted her shaking body up and sat down and pulled her on his lap, trying to calm her down. Jack walked outside and said something to John and they got on their bikes and rode away. Billie was shaking with rage. She knew where this guy lived all she had to do was ditch Quinn and make her way to his house. Billie looked at Crystal and asked "And is he at home right now?" Crystal nodded. Fast as a snake Billie pulled a gun from her boot and cracked Quinn over the head with it. As Quinn slumped to the floor the last thing he heard before the darkness took him was Billie saying "I'm sorry. I love you."

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I ONLY OWN BILLIE, CRYSTAL, JOHN, JACK AND MIKE.

Quinn was pissed. He couldn't remember the last time someone had gotten the jump on him. He knew this was something Billie had to do and he would have let her. There really wasn't a need to knock him out. As they made their way to Crystal's new house, Quinn hoped they weren't too late.

Billie had just walked in the house when she was flanked by guards. they grabbed her on either side and dragged her to the library and locked her in without saying a word. Billie sat on the chair closest to her and waited. About twenty minutes laster the door opened and the bane of her sister's life walked in and the guards shut the door behind him. "Perfect." Billie purred inside.

Mike walked over to her and backhanded her. "So you thought you could escape me?" He said as Billie fell on the chair, knocking it over. Billie stood up, Blood coming from the corner of her mouth. "Obviously not, if i'm standing in front of you." Billie said, spitting a mouthful of blood on his suit. Mike smirked and walked over to his desk and sat down. "And what did you hope to have happen here?" Billie walked over to the desk and ssat down across from him. "Well i'm planning on killing you." Billie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mike let out a huge laugh. "And the guards?" He asked once he calmed down. "I have friends on their way here right now." Billie said crossing her legs. "One of them is a very good old friend. I'm sure my parents told you about him. I'm not stupid. I know they've been keeping tabs on him. " Mike's eyes widened. " You don't mean-" Whatever Mike was about to say was cut off by a long blast of gunfire. Billie used the distraction to pull the gun from her boot. Mike pulled his gun at the same time she did. Billie smirked and they both pulled the trigger. Billie's shot hit Mike dead center in the heart. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Mike's shot hit BIllie in the shoulder. "You always were a shit shot. Even when we were growing up. Who the hell in Texas can't hit their mark?" Billie said. Billie's wound was pouring blood. "Fuck." Billie said as she fell to her knees just as the doors flew open. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Quinn rushing over to her.

TWO DAYS LATER

BIllie sat up in bed and looked around. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten here. She looked over at her shoulder and saw that someone had stitched her up and bandaged the wound. She carefully got out of bed and opened the door and walked out. She found her way to the living room and saw Quinn on the couch. "Where the hell are we?" She asked in a dry raspy voice. Quinn's head snapped over to look at her and he jumped off the couch and made his way over to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he removed her bandages and looked at her shoulder. "Fine. Where the hell are we?" She asked as he poked at her shoulder. Quinn rebandaged her shoulder. "I keep a small house here under a fake name." He said as he dragged her over to the couch. "Did you fix my shoulder?" She asked curiously as he forced her to sit down. "Nah. I paid a doctor a large sum of money to do and not report a gunshot wound to the cops. "He said standing in front of her looking pissed off. "Now me and you are gonna have a little talk about how it's wrong to run around hitting people over the head with guns." He growled out. "Look, i know it was wrong. It was just something i had to do myself." Billie said. "Wait a minute. Where's Crystal?" Billie asked looking around. Quinn sat down next to her. "It seems she and John have taken a liking to each other. Right now i would guess they're spending some time alone. "Quinn told her.

Billie's face brightened. "Does that mean she'll be leaving with us?" She asked hopefully. "I don't know. Now, i believe you have to make up to me for what you did. But i'm gonna let your shoulder heal first. No sense in pooing those stitches that i paid a hefty price for. But you will be making it up to me. " Quinn promised with a glint in his eye, thinking of all the "Making up" She would be doing. And all the positions she would be in. "Great. Now i'm hard as a rock." Quinn thought to himself.

Billie got an evil glint in her eye and ran her hand down Quinn's chest all the way to his thigh. Quinn let out a low growl. "You're biting off more then you can chew." Quinn warned her. Billie carefully removed her shirt. "Let's start making up now." She said as she dropped the shirt on Quinn's lap and practically ran back to the bedroom with Quinn right behind her. Billie's giggles could be heard through the whole house as Quinn chased her through several rooms before finally catching her and throwing her over his shoulder and walking into the room, not even bothering to shut the door.

(A/N) I'M THINKING OF DOING A SEQUAL TO SARAH'S STORY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY. YOU KNOW MY RULE. IF YOU READ MY STORY AND DON'T LIKE IT THEN MOVE ON. THERE'S NO NEED TO LEAVE ME FLAMES.


	8. Chapter 8

I ONLY OWN BILLIE. LAST CHAPTER.

Billie moaned as she woke up with a heavy arm across her waist. Lifting it off of her, She made a beeline to the bathroom. By the time she got back to the bedroom, Quinn was sitting up in bed smoking a cigarette. Billie climbed back in bed and took one from his pack and lit it. Leaning against the headboard, She lazily drew circles on Quinn's chest. "You know we can't stay in Texas much longer seeing as how i'm dead." Quinn grunted and said "I got a call last night. Charming is short on bodies and they're patching in the nomads." Billie looked at Quinn. "Think you can handle staying in one place? " She asked him. Quinn shrugged. "Worth a shot. I'm not getting any younger." Billie let out a snort and rolls her eyes. "Oh, You're gonna pay for that." Quinn said pulling Billie down on the bed.

CHARMING- 5 DAYS LATER

Quinn was getting fed up. The club was spinning out of control. He was thinking of jumping to the New York charter. This shit with Pope was spinning out of control. He wanted to get himself and Billie out of harm's way. After what Pope did to Dawn, He wasn't going to take any chances with Billie.

Any woman connected to the club was in danger. As he pulled up to Billie's house and got off his bike, the house blew up. Quinn was knocked back into the street. As his vision cleared, He got to his feet slowly. The house was engulfed in flames. He sank to the ground and didn't even hear the roar of bikes.

He didn't even register Happy and Tig pulling him to his feet. He slowly turned to Happy. "Billie was in the house when it blew." Happy's face looked horrified. Quinn pulled himself free and got on his bike and took off.

EPILOUGUE

My name is Billie. Well it was when I was alive. I died in a house explosion set by Damien Pope. I died ten years ago. I've spent my time watching over Quinn. Since I died, His life spiraled out of control. Heavy drinking, pot and a long line of women. He never took another old lady though. The day I died, He took out Pope and the niners. I've had to watch him slowly kill himself. Until one day when everything changed. My sister crystal came to town. She had a long talk with him and reminded him that I wouldn't want this for him. And she was right. I want him to be happy. To take an old lady and start a family. I know he won't though. He feels like it's disrespecting my memory. Sometimes I swear he can feel me right next to him.

The club is all he has now. Even though he blames Clay and Jax for my death, He still stays. I'm scared of what would happen to him if he didn't have the club. He probably would have died a long time ago. It's almost time for me to move on. I'm going to miss this. Seeing him everyday. My sister got married to John. They have a daughter named Billie. I'm missing out on so much because of Clay Morrow.

But he got what he deserved. He got a lung infection and died a slow painful death. He's burning in hell now. It's poetic justice. He's in hell with Damien Pope. I took one last long look at Quinn. I know he'll be okay now. I can move on and be at peace until I see him again. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. It was time for me to move on.


End file.
